MAPS
by Shen Meileng
Summary: for "MARS Challege" / Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya saat keadaan terburuknya dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu seperti peta, selalu bisa menemukannya dimanapun dan menariknya dari kebingungan untuk kembali pada jalurnya. Jadi untuk kali ini, bisakah dia menjadi peta gadis itu untuk kembali pada jalurnya / fanfic number #26 of#99FanficsProject


_Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya saat keadaan terburuknya dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu seperti peta, selalu bisa menemukannya dimanapun dan menariknya dari kebingungan untuk kembali pada jalurnya. Jadi untuk kali ini, bisakah dia menjadi peta gadis itu untuk kembali pada jalurnya?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**MAPS **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dari fanfic ini. Dan menebus dosa untuk pairing kesayangan ini. Untuk challenge "MARS Challege" dengan tema "MARS & VENUS".**

**MAPS © Smeileng **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaara memang lelaki brengsek dan dirinya tidak perlu menampik hal itu. Banyak catatan hitamnya dibuku petugas kedisplinan sekolahnya karena pelanggaran yang dibuatnya, mantan-mantan pacar yang bertebaran diseluruh sekolahnya serta beberapa sekolah lainnya dan juga catatan hitam guru-gurunya. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengeluarkannya dari sekolah karena uang orang tuanya.

Pada akhirnya semuanya kembali pada uang.

Jadi Gaara pikir selamanya menjadi lelaki brengsek itu tidak apa karena inilah jalan yang dipilihnya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup menggoyahkan keyakinannya itu. Harusnya seperti itu, sampai kenaikan kelas 3 SMA dan Gaara bertemu dengan murid baru yang berani mengatainya kekanakan.

"Ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi!" Tatapan tajam Gaara yang membuat wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan itu malah tidak membuat gadis itu takut samasekali. Justru malah membuat gadis itu menantangnya secara langsung.

"Tingkahmu kekanakan," ulang gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan peringatan dari teman-temannya. Bahkan teriakan agar segera meminta maaf pada Gaara dan menjauhi Gaara sesegera mungkin tidak digubris gadis itu.

Mereka saling berhadapan dan beradu tatapan. Gadis itu memasang wajah biasa sementara Gaara penuh amarah. Dan gadis itu tampak tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Gaara yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur hidupku. Ini jalanku dan itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Makanya sejak awal kubilang kau kekanakan."

Gaara benar-benar gelap mata dan sudah tidak bisa mengontrol apapun yang diucapkan. Termasuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang memantang itu. "Jadi apa yang akan membuatmu menarik perkataan sampahmu itu?!"

"Jadilah manusia yang berguna," jawaban klise yang membuat Gaara muak. Semua orang yang berusaha mencoba untuk meluruskan pikirannya pasti pernah mengatakan itu, termasuk gadis uang ada didapatnya itu. Namun perkataan selanjutnya dari gadis itu yang membuat harga diri Gaara seperti diinjak-injak.

"Atau kau lebih senang menjadi sampah masyarakat?"

Pernyataan itu secara langsung mengajak Gaara berperang dan membuat Gaara membuktikan bahwa yang dikatakan gadis itu salah. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya yang dengan terang-terangan didepan semua orang jika Gaara adalah sampah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sifat Gaara seperti bebatuan yang berada di hulu. Bebatuan itu tampak besar dan tidak mungkin bisa digerakkan oleh aliran sungai yang menerjangnya. Namun seiring waktu, batu tersebut pasti akan bergeser dan ukurannya akan semakin lama semakin mengecil sampai akhirnya tiba ke hilir.

Sekeras-keras kepalanya seorang lelaki, suatu saat pasti akan tunduk pada seorang perempuan. Dan perempuan itu adalah gadis yang seminggu lalu mengatakan bahwa Gaara tidak lebih seperti sampah masyarakat. Untuk membuat _mood_ Gaara semakin hancur seperti serpihan pasir kuasa, mereka duduk sebangku.

"Oh mau membolos lagi ya? Pantas aja sih nanti jadi sampah masyarakat," salah satu kalimat yang membuat _mood_ dan harga diri Gaara seolah tidak lebih dari keset yang selalu diinjak-injak.

"Berhenti mengurus hidup orang lain atau aku akan membuatmu tidak ingin hidup lagi!" Ancaman ini sebenarnya tidak akan pernah efektif pada gadis ini karena gadis ini tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membalikkan keadaan.

"Tidak perlu repot membuatku tidak mau hidup lagi. Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan mati juga," tawanya seolah memperolok Gaara bahwa ancamannya tidak lebih dari sebuah ucapan kosong. Namun perkataan selanjutnya membuat Gaara seolah-olah adalah seorang yang hanya bisa melawan yang lemah.

"Tapi tidak kusangka kalau kau berani mengancam seorang perempuan. Kupikir kau masih punya sifat _gentlemen_."

_Skat mat_. Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya karena menunjukkan bahwa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar. Jadi hanya tatapan tajam yang biasanya mampu membuat orang-orang ketakutan dilayangkan pada gadis itu dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman yang seolah mengejek itu.

"Kau akan menyesali apa yang kau katakan disini."

"Aku butuh bukti, bukan omong kosongmu itu."

Sial! Lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir karena berani meremehkan Sabaku Gaara. Gadis itu akan menyesali pernah mengatakan hal itu suatu saat nanti dan Gaara akan mewujudkan hal itu dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jika mengingat hari itu, Gaara sekarang pasti menertawakan dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan. Namun gadis itu yang menyelamatkannya, menjadi peta yang yang menunjukkan jalannya meskipun dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup mudah untuk digunakan. Butuh nyali yang besar dan juga mental yang kuat untuk menghadapi Gaara. Gaara yang sekarang ada karena gadis itu berani menghinanya didepan semua orang, membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak dan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang berguna, bukan sampah masyarakat seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang menjadi sampah masyarakat?" nada sakratis itu tidak bisa Gaara kontrol. Jalan hidupnya mungkin sudah benar, tapi bukan berarti emosinya dan juga lisannya juga bisa berubah.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Entah kapan gadis itu akan menjawabnya dengan cara yang selalu membuatnya bungkam. Mungkin hari ini, mungkin besok, mungkin minggu depan, mungkin bulan depan, mungkin tiga bulan lagi, mungkin enam bulan lagi, mungkin tahun depan, atau mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa dijawab?

Hanya gadis itu yang tahu, seperti halnya peta yang masih belum bisa menjelaskan dalamnya serta apa saja yang berada dilautan yang tergelap dibumi ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Masih berani meNgatakan aku sampah masyarakat?" Gaara berada dibelakang gadis itu yang tengah memandang papan pengumuman nilai tengah semester mereka.

Peringkat Gaara yang dari 400-an dari 600 siswa, melonjak jadi 100 besar. Dan Gaara benar-benar membuktikan jika dirinya bertekad, maka tidak ada satuan orang-orang yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak curang atau membeli soal dari seseorang bukan?" pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Gaara menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul seseorang karena masih diremehkan.

Sebagai gantinya, Gaara merangkul pindah gadis itu dan membisikkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak serendah itu untuk membuktikan omong kosongmu itu."

Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandangi perangkatnya yang berada diurutkan nomor tiga dengan tidak ada ekspresi. Mereka berdua masih tetap diam dan bertahan pada posisi itu, tidak peduli banyak orang yang ingin melihat papan pengumuman itu namun takut untuk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Dan para perempuan yang merasa kesal serta cemburu karena lelaki yang mereka inginkan merangkul gadis yang selalu mengejeknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama mencari gadis itu, karena pada saat menemukannya gadis itu, rambut panjangnya sudah berceceran dilantai dan menyisakan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Ga-Gaara, kami bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Be-benar. Kami tidak seperti yang kau li-lihat."

Orang-orang yang melakukannya segera membuat penjelasan namun Gaara tidak mau mendengarkannya dan hanya tertuju pada gadis itu yang setelah diteliti lebih sesama, tengah terikat dikursi.

"Bahkan kau bisa mencari masalah dengan orang lain juga? Aku memangnya belum cukup?" pertanyaan sakratis itu sembari melepaskan tali yang mengikat gadis itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Mari kita anggap seperti itu," tawanya seolah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

Gaara mendengus dan menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang tengah ketakutan itu sebelum kembali menatap gadis disebelahnya. Sekarang bisa terlihat luka lebam dipipi gadis itu dan bajunya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Dua kancing atas kemeja sekolah gadis itu sudah hilang entah kemana dan Gaara melepaskan almamater yang digunakannya lalu melemparkannya ke gadis itu.

"Pakai itu dan diam saja disini."

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk memungut gunting yang tergeletak didekatnya dan memotong pendek rambut orang-orang yang berjumlah tiga itu yang membuat gadis itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan mereka setelahnya.

Harusnya Gaara hanya mencari gadis itu, menyeretnya untuk ikut pulang bersamanya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka berdua. Harusnya hanya itu, bukan ikut campur masalah seperti ini dan meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu yang tengah menangis histeris melihat rambutnya yang berceceran dilantai bersama gadis yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Kau menghancurkan mahkota perempuan," komentarnya saat didalami mobil Gaara yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan standar yang membuat Gaara mendengus.

"Lihat dikaca dan kau bisa lihat milikmu jauh lebih parah dari mereka."

Gadis itu terbahak dan membuat Gaara tidak paham. Apa lucunya hal itu? Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu menangis kencang karena hal yang berharga dirusak begitu saja?

Mobil Gaara berhenti disebut salon terkenal. "Perbaiki rambutmu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti alien."

"Mungkin sebenarnya aku adalah alien," tawanya yang membuat Gaara segera menyeret gadis itu. Apa mungkin otaknya error karena kejadian tadi?

Besoknya, Gaara di skors selama satu minggu karena tingkahnya itu. Tapi tidak hanya Gaara, ketiga gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Gaara karena mereka memang terbukti melakukan hal yang dilakukan Gaara pada gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rambut gadis itu sudah tidak terawat lagi. Warnanya kusam, tidak bersinar seperti dahulu. Tidak ada aroma susu dari shampoo yang biasanya digunakannya. Panjangnya juga tidak bertambah sejak kejadian itu. Dan Gaara benar-benar ingin menghajar siapakah yang dengan seenaknya memotong rambut gadis itu lagi. Dia pikir nemanjangkan rambut itu mudah apa?

"Kau memang alien yang menyebalkan," Gaara menyentuh rambut gadis itu dan rasanya kering. Benar-benar tidak terawat lagi. "Dan kau memang brengsek karena tidak pernah membalas perkataanku."

Gadis itu tetap diam. Gaara tidak suka diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Mungkin diabaikan oleh orang-orang itu tidak masalah. Tapi jika gadis itu mengabaikannya, membuatnya muak. Gaara sudah terbiasa diganggu dengan perkataan menyebalkan gadis itu. Jadi diabaikan seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lisan selalu bisa berbohong, namun mata tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Gaara tahu hal itu dan dia memang lebih suka menjadi manusia yang dibenci oleh orang lain karena itu memang diri Gaara apa adanya. Lebih baik dibenci namun mengatakan kejujuran daripada disenangi semua orang tapi adalah pembohong.

Namun perkataan dan tatapan mata gadis itu berbanding terbalik. Ucapannya sinis dan selalu membuat Gaara jengkel. Namun tatapan matanya tidak bisa ditebak. Apa yang dipikirkannya tidak pernah bisa Gaara lihat dari mata amethyst itu. Gaara mungkin bukan pembaca pikiran yang terbaik, namun Gaara tahu jalan pikiran orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" pertanyaan dihari minggu yang cerah dan mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan kota. Bahkan Gaara tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menginjakkan kakinya disana sepanjang hidupnya ini. Namun kenyataannya gadis itu bisa menyeret Gaara dari masion mewahnya dan keempat itu hanya dengan lisannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Untuk apa aku mengetahui hal itu?" tanyanya yang membuat Gaara mendengus.

Apa bisa pertanyaannya langsung dijawab saja?

"Memangnya apa salahnya untuk tahu?"

"Aneh."

Gaara menatap tajam gadis itu yang berada didepannya. "Kau alien."

"Terima kasih," tawanya yang membuat Gaara semakin tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu darinya? Uang? Tidak, gadis itu bahkan selalu membayar makanannya sendiri jika mereka makan bersama meskipun Gaara berkeras untuk membayarnya. Menjadikan Gaara pacar? Bahkan gadis itu dengan gamblang bilang jika dia sepertinya asexual yang membuat Gaara pada akhirnya ditertawa habis-habisan dan diperolok dengan sebutan bodoh karena tidak tahu artinya.

Namun tatapan kesedihan itu Gaara dapatkan saat melihat gadis itu tengah melamun. Gaara pikir, gadis itu tidak punya masalah apapun karena sifatnya yang selalu membuatnya jengkel dan selalu tertawa meskipun hal yang buruk menimpanya. Namun hari itu, semua pemikiran itu harus Gaara buang dan menyusun ulang tentang apa yang ada dipikirkan gadis itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara tidak bisa membenci orang yang tidak bisa sinkron dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan matanya katakan. Padahal Gaara yakin sudah membenci gadis itu karena telah membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang menjengkelkan. Biasanya Gaara tidak bisa mentolerir hal ini. Biasanya Gaara tidak akan bisa menuruti siapapun, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun.

Jadi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

"Aku tidak suka baca buku," Gaara mengembalikan buku yang diletakkan didepannya. Cover buku itu berwarna hijau muda dan bergambar sebuah apel merah. Gaara tidak akan pernah mau baca buku tentang romansa. Bahkan Gaara mau belajar saja adalah suatu keajaiban yang sampai sekarang Gaara tidak pahami kenapa bisa terjadi padanya.

"Baca saja. Kalau aku membaca ini jadi teringat kau," tawanya yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Memangnya ada kehidupan yang sama persis seperti Gaara didunia ini?

Gaara menatap buku itu. You Are the Apple of My Eye judulnya.

_Kau berharga bagiku._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Buku waktu itu diberikan gadis itu masih ada ditangani Gaara. Buku itu masih terawat meskipun Gaara sudah sering membacanya. Hanya buku itu satu-satunya buku yang mau dibaca Gaara selain buku pelajarannya. Hanya buku itu satu-satunya yang membuat Gaara bergerak untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan Gaara belum pernah mengembalikan buku itu sejak diberikan padanya.

"Aku sudah membacanya. Aku bukan seperti Ke Jinteng yang menjadi penulis buku. Aku Gaara yang menjadi direktur perusahaan Sabaku. Kau bukan Shen Jiayi yang pada akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pria yang usianya delapan tahun lebih tua dariku. Kau masih tetap kau, yang menjengkelkan dan tidak pernah menjawab perkataanku."

Gadis itu masih tetap diam. Gaara menghela napas berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Gaara menatap tajam orang yang berani mengganggunya. Tidak perlu kata-kata, hanya tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi untuk membuat pintu itu kembali ditutup, meninggalkan Gaara dan gadis itu diruangan itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menjadi Shen Jiayi seperti buku yang kau berikan, aku tidak akan keberatan asal kau mau menjawab setiap pertanyaanku dan bukan diam seperti ini."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Gaara menatap gadis itu dan mata gadis itu tidak terlihat, tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Gaara tidak bisa tahu apakah ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu seperti waktu itu. Tapi bahkan waktu itu Gaara tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah disembunyikan gadis itu.

Dan berbicara dengan waktu, sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Gaara terakhir kali melihat emosi dimata gadis itu serta sudah lima tahun terakhir gadis itu memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kapan kau akan menjawabku?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka berdua lulus dari SMA dengan nilai baik. Setidaknya nilai Gaara tidak memalukan untuk dibawa kuliah ke luar negeri dan gadis itu menempati peringkat ketiga dari 600 murid sekolahnya. Gadis itu tertawa saat teman-temannya datang untuk berfoto. Gaara juga melihat ada beberapa lelaki yang menghampiri gadis itu, entah mau melakukan apa.

Gaara tidak perlu peduli, karena pada akhirnya Gaara terbebas dari gadis itu dan semua ucapan yang selalu membuatnya kesal namun juga menimbulkan efek samping yang aneh, Gaara melakukan hal uang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Gaara, kau tidak mau foto bareng dengan pacarmu?" Gaara menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar, seolah ucapannya tidak ada yang salah. Padahal lelaki berambut jabrik kuning itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Diam saja kau," balasan Gaara itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa dan merangkul sahabatnya sejak awal tahun ajaran baru di SMA ini. Mereka berdua partner in crime, namun bedanya Naruto tidak bisa dibenci oleh orang lain karena sikapnya yang kadang baik, tidak seperti Gaara.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bilang sesuatu, dia diambil yang lain lho. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Padahal dia yang merubahmu menjadi sekarang, setidaknya kau sampaikan sepatah atau dua kata sebelum kalian berpisah untuk memulai jalan hidup masing-masing."

Gaara mendengus. Untuk apa melakukan hal yang merepotkan itu?

Tapi tubuhnya berkhianat dengan pemikirannya. Tahu-tahu Gaara sudah berjalan menuju gadis itu yang tengah kerepotan memegang benda-benda yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya dan juga dari lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu. Lelaki yang tengah mengobrol dengan gadis itu segera mundur teratur begitu tahu bahwa ada Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata kau memang menakutkan ya. Bahkan tanpa berbicarapun orang-orang sudah pada menyingkir," tawanya yang kali ini benar-benar tulus. Tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bahagia dan itu cukup untuk Gaara.

"Kau baru menyadari aku menakutkan setelah kita duduk sebangku selama ini?"

"Hahaha ... Sejak awal kau tidak kulihat menyeramkan kok. Kau kan manusia sama sepertiku," tawanya yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk diam. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa meringankan beban ditangannya dengan menyimpan sebagian pemberian teman-temannya kedalaman tas. Hanya buket bunga mawar merah saja yang tidak bisa disimpan didalami tas karena sepertinya gadis itu tampak menyukainya.

"Aku kuliah keluar negeri. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengangguku lagi," Gaara akhirnya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dikatakan. Untuk apa juga Gaara melaporkan hal itu?

"Benarkah? Selamat ya Gaara. Kudoakan kau sukses dan tidak berbuat aneh-aneh dibuat negeri sana," tawanya yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Siapa juga yang bakalan mencari masalah kalau tidak ada yang menantang dirinya?

Gadis itu menerima telepon dan bercakap entah dengan siapa. Intinya dia bilang jika akan pulang ke rumah sendirian dan tidak perlu merayakan kelulusannya karena dia masih belum jadi apa-apa.

Sungguh rendah hati sekali.

"Jadi kau akan meneruskan kemana?" tanya Gaara setelah gadis itu selesai dengan teleponnya.

"Kedokteran. Beasiswaku sudah diterima dan tinggal menunggu perkuliahan dimulai."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan beasiswa."

Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi dimata Gaara tatapan gadis itu seolah mengejeknya. Sial! Bahkan disaat seperti inilah masih berniat membuat Gara marah?

"Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya padaku, jadi buat apa aku katakan?"

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang pamit duluan pulang. Dan Gaara dari kejauhan bisa melihat Naruto yang bersama dengan Sakura tengah tersenyum ambigu pada Gaara. Pasti dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau sibuk tidak? Kalau tidak, bisa antarkan aku ke toko buku?" tanya gadis itu yang membuat Gaara tidak paham. Apa bentuk perayaan kelulusan gadis itu adalah dengan ke toko buku?

"Kenapa harus toko buku?"

"Karena aku mau cari novel terjemahan dari penulis favoritku."

"Hm. Tapi kau ikut aku untuk merayakan kelulusan kita."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada alkohol, narkoba atau hal aneh lainnya yang bisa terlintas dikepala alienmu itu. Hanya makan siang biasa saja."

"Oke."

Dan untuk hari itu, mereka benar-benar berdamai dan tidak saling mengejek satu sama lainnya. Yah, bagi Gaara seperti itu karena gadis itu tidak pernah protes saat Gaara mengatakan bahwa gadis itu seperti alien.

"Kalau kau lulus kuliah dan sukses nanti, traktir aku makan lagi disini ya," permintaan yang aneh dari gadis itu. bukannya dia bisa datang ke tempat makan itu setiap saat? Kenapa harus menunggu Gaara pulang?

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dan gadis itu hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. "Percayalah padaku, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu tiba, kau harus mentraktirku makan."

"Didalam mimpimu, alien."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau bilang ingin makan bersamaku jika bertemu lagi bukan? Aku kabulkan permintaan itu, asal kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Gaara tidaklah bodoh untuk bermonolog seperti ini. Tapi Gaara sudah merasa terlalu lama diabaikan. Lima tahun diabaikan sementara Gaara bisa melihatnya setiap hati adalah hal yang paling memuakkan.

"Kau bebas mengejekku seperti waktu kita SMA dan terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku akan diam dan mendengarkanmu, asal kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apapun itu."

Gadis itu masih tetap tidak menjawabnya. Gaara tahu, lebih dari tahu bahwa kemungkinan gadis itu akan menjawabnya semua perkataannya adalah satu persen. Bahkan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Gaara selama ini mungkin tidak.

Apa mungkin seharusnya Gaara mendengarkan baik-baik perkataan gadis itu saat pertemuan mereka yang terakhir itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya, mereka memang bertemu lagi. Tapi bukan di keadaan yang menyenangkan. Gaara bertemu lagi dengannya setelah lima tahun tidak bersua, tidak tahu kabar satu sama lainnya. Gaara kembali ke Jepang dan mengelola perusahaan ayahnya. Gaara tidak mencari gadis itu karena memang tidak mau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Namun siapa yang menyangka jika mereka bertemu lagi saat Gaara benar-benar frustrasi dengan keinginan ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk segera menikah dengan anak pemilik perusahaan saingan ayahnya?

"Wah, ketemu lagi kita. Kupikir kau sudah tobat dari alkohol," tawanya yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Lihat siapa yang mengatakan hal yang terasa munafik itu disini?

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kau juga datang ke tempat pecandu alkohol? Atau kau juga salah satu dari orang-orang sepertiku?"

Gadis itu tertawa dan duduk didampingi Gaara. Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing dan meminum alkohol yang ada digelasnya, sementara gadis itu mengambil gelas lainnya, mengisinya dengan beberapa balok es batu sebelum menuangkan cola ke gelasnya. Gaara juga tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam para perempuan penggoda yang ditolak Gaara untuk duduk disamping Gaara dan malah membiarkan gadis yang baru datang itu berada disamping Gaara.

"Aku dipaksa kemari oleh temanku. Katanya aku menyedihkan karena tidak punya pacar dan disini mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan pacar. Aneh bukan?"

Gaara mengisi gelasnya dengan Jack Daniel dan menuangkan cola kedalaman gelasnya untuk menetralisir kadar alkohol Jack Daniel yang tinggi itu. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu. Temanmu lebih aneh darimu."

Mereka tidak berkata apapun. Gadis itu menikmati cola digelasnya dan Gaara menikmati minumannya. Musik yang memekakkan telinga mendominasi ruangan itu dan bagi Gaara itu menyebalkan. Harusnya tadi dia pesan ruangan VVIP saja dan menikmati minumannya sampai hilang kesadaran.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu yang membuka kaleng cola yang baru dan menuangkan carian berwarna hitam itu kedalaman gelasnya. Segara saja gelembung-gelembung kecil tercipta didalami gelasnya.

Gaara mendengus, masih suka ikut campur rupanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku anggap itu benar. Jadi kau pikir alkohol dapat menolongmu keluar dari masalah?"

Gaara mendesakkan lidahnya. Apa bisa ini tidak ada orang yang mencampuri urusan hidupnya? Tidak ayahnya, kakak-kakaknya ataupun gadis itu. "Diam saja kau!"

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa diam bukan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku apa yang terjadi dan mungkin aku—" Gaara benar-benar membungkam mulut itu dengan bibirnya. Rasa cola dan alkohol berbaur menjadi satu.

"Bagus kau bisa diam," Gaara menatap gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sebelum memandang Gaara dengan sedih.

Gaara meminum alkohol yang berada digelasnya sampai habis sebelum mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Entahlah apa saja yang dikatakannya, namun yang terakhir kali Gaara lihat sebelum ambruk diatasi mejanya adalah gadis itu yang tengah .

Dan telinganya hanya menangkap kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu, "—kau bisa mencari jalan keluarnya tanpa alkohol."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Ini sudah tengah malam dan sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengunjungi gadis itu apapun kondisinya Gaara.

"Gaara, kau yakin tidak mau mempertimbangkannya?" pertanyaan itu yang didapatkan Gaara saat bertemu dengan Naruto di basement parkir.

Tidak ada basa-basi halo apa kabarmu karena Naruto tahu Gaara tidak suka hal itu dan juga Naruto tahu kabar Gaara tidak baik-baik saja sejak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku jawab tidak. Uangku lebih dari cukup untuk membiayainya seumur hidupnya. Jadi diamlah dan buat dia bisa berbicara lagi padaku."

Naruto diam beberapa saat dan menatap Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu kantong mata Gaara semakin tebal karena tidak pernah tidur setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Bukan Naruto tidak berusaha memberikan obat tidur, namun semua obat itu tidak mempan dan Gaara tetap tidak bisa tidur. Makanya emosi Gaara benar-benar labil karena tubuhbya tidak pernah istirahat.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Gaara.

"Tidak." singkat dan jelas. Namun tidak bagi Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang rela menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk seorang perempuan yang bukan siapa-siapa didalami kehidupannya?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

Gaara sudah mencengkeram kerah Naruto yang membuat lelaki itu kesulitan bernafas, namun Gaara tidak peduli. Tatapan tajam matanya benar-benar membuat Naruto paham bahwa jika Gaara benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukannya. "Diam dan sembuhkan saja dia! Sekali lagi kau ucapkan omong kosongmu itu, aku benar-benar membunuhmu."

Naruto terbatuk-batuk begitu dilepaskan cengkraman kerahnya. Naruto harusnya menuruti perkataan Gaara dan fokus saja pada penyembuhan gadis itu karena dia memang seorang dokter. Tapi Naruto mengenal Gaara sejak lama dan dia tahu jika Gaara tidak menyukai kebohongan dari siapapun dengan alasan apapun.

"Tapi kau tahu otaknya sudah mati Gaara. Kau ingin menunggunya berapa lama lagi? Kau juga harus melanjutkan hidup Gaara, bukan hanya dia."

Gaara yang tadinya sudah mau masuk kedalaman mobilnya, menatap tajam Naruto setelah mengatakan hal itu. Gaara tahu semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, tapi Gaara berusaha membodohi dirinya sendiri serta menganggap gadis itu hanya tertidur. Dan suatu saat nanti gadis itu akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi petanya saat ini. Sudah banyak dia menolongku dan hanya ini bisa aku lakukan. Terserah kan bilang jika aku menyiksanya dengan cara ini."

Naruto terdiam. Apalagi Gaara dilihatnya menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat temannya itu menangis. Bahkan saat kematian ibunya saat kelas 1 SMA, Gaara tidak menangis seperti itu. Apakah sebenarnya arti gadis itu bagi hidup Gaara sampai lelaki yang mengakui dirinya brengsek, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu seharusnya dibiarkan mati saja ketimbang menyiksanya untuk hidup namun tidak bisa untuk hidup.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**"Apa kau mencintainya?"**_

Tidak. Gaara tidak mencintai gadis itu. Gaara hanya ingin membalas budi. Gaara tidak suka berhutang pada siapapun, termasuk pada gadis itu. Selain itu, sedikit banyak gadis itu menjadi seperti ini adalah kesalahan Gaara.

Seharusnya Gaara menjemput gadis itu dan bukannya membiarkan gadis itu yang mendatangi tempat janjian mereka. Seharusnya Gaara tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu disebabkan oleh putri dari perusahaan saingan ayahnya itu. Seharusnya Gaara tahu jika gadis itu bukan bermaksud mengingkari janjinya.

Dia hanya tidak bisa datang karena kecelakaan.

_**"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu jika kau tidak mencintainya?**_**"**

Gaara mendengus mengingat pertanyaan itu. Siapa yang datang kepadanya dengan wajah panik saat mengabarkan bahwa gadis itu kecelakaan sebulan kemudian, sesaat sebelum Gaara akan bertunangan pada orang yang telah membuat gadis itu menjadi seperti ini?

Gaara awalnya tidak percaya dan menganggap sahabatnya itu hanya sedang bercanda karena dirinya pada akhirnya tetap melaksanakan pertunangan itu secara terpaksa. Namun Naruto tidak main-main dan segera menyeret Gaara untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan bahwa setengah jam lagi Gaara harus melangsungkan acara pertunangan.

"Ini tidak lucu. Kau yang mengingkari janji makan siang kita dan sekarang muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini?" sindiran Gaara itu memang sengaja dikeluarkan karena Gaara pikir ini hanyalah akting yang sengaja dilakukan oleh gadis itu agar meloloskannya dari pertunangan yang tidak diinginkan oleh Gaara.

Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab. Gaara masih tidak mengerti bahwa yang dihadapinya ini adalah nyata berujar, "Kau tidak perlu akting untuk membuatku melarikan diri. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa alkohol?"

Naruto terdiam, tidak yakin apakah harus mengatakan kondisi yang sebenarnya dari gadis itu kepada Gaara atau tidak. Namun melihat Gaara yang sekarang mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar membuat Naruto segera bergerak untuk menjauhkan Gaara dari gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau juga bersekongkol dengannya untuk membuatku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari hal yang tidak aku inginkan?" pertanyaan sinis Gaara itu membuat Naruto emosi dan mengabaikan peraturan bahwa jika di rumah sakit tidak boleh berteriak-teriak.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan bodoh! Kau mencoba membunuh Hinata ya?!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Gaara kali ini terdiam, tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

Hey, ini bercandanya sudah kelewatan.

"Hinata disini sudah sebulan. Awalnya dia divonis koma, namun setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, ternyata dia mengalami _brain death_," jelas Naruto sembari menghela nafas, lalu memandang gadis itu dengan nanar. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak menuju tempat janjian kalian. Mobilnya tiba-tiba saja hilang kendali dan terbalik. Tim penyelamat berusaha menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin sebelum mobilnya meledak. Dan maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan rambut panjangnya karena itu menghambat tim penyelamat untuk mengeluarkannya."

Gaara menatap gadis itu yang tampak tertidur dimatanya. Ruangan itu yang tadinya sepi, sampai tiba-tiba Gaara tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kalian berdua sangat menginginkanku pergi dari acara itu sampai mengarang cerita itu."

Naruto benar-benar kesal dan segera melayangkan tinju ke wajah Gaara. Gaara tersungkur dan ujubg bibir Gaara berdarah karena pembuluh darahnya ada yang pecah.

"Gaara, ini bukan bercanda! Aku membawamu kemari untuk mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengalami _brain death_ atau gampangnya adalah tubuhnya masih bisa hidup namun otaknya yang sebagai pengatur kerja seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi!" Naruto berkaca pinggang dan tidak membantu Gaara untuk berdiri samasekali. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa melihatnya karena ayahnya memutuskan untuk mencabut seluruh alat yang membantu kehidupannya selama sebulan ini!"

Gaara menatap tubuh gadis itu dengan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Gadis itu kuat dan tidak mungkin bisa mati semudah ini. Ini pasti hanya aktingnya saja. Namun semua keyakinan itu runtuh saat orang yang mirip dengan gadis itu, namun versi laki-laki dan versi gadis itu yang berusia belasan tahun masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka berambut cokelat, bukan amethyst seperti gadis itu. Mereka berdua menangis, sementara Naruto berusaha meyakinkan mereka jika gadis itu suatu saat nanti pasti akan terbangun lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyiksa putriku. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup frustrasi saat ibunya dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Hanya ini cara untuk membuatnya tidak tersiksa lagi." isak lelaki itu yang membuat Gaara benar-benar menyadari jika semuanya itu adalah nyata.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan kalian. Saya akan melepaskan alat penunjang kehidupannya selama ini dan—"

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya!" perkataan Gaara yang membuat ketiga orang itu menatap Gaara dengan tanda tanya yang besar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian melakukannya. Aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhannya disini dan menunggunya untuk sadar."

"Tapi dia _brain de_—" perkataan Naruto itu tidak selesai karena Gaara menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku yakin dia hanya tertidur, bukan _brain death_ seperti yang kalian kira! Aku bisa saja membiayai perawatannya seumur hidupku."

Gaara tidak tahu kenapa melakukan hal itu. Gaara bukan mencintai gadis itu. Tidak, gadis itu bahkan bukan tipe idealnya. Tapi Gaara yakin dia harus melakukannya, entah karena alasan apa.

_**"Tapi kau tahu otaknya sudah mati Gaara. Kau ingin menunggunya berapa lama lagi? Kau juga harus melanjutkan hidup Gaara, bukan hanya dia."**_

Melanjutkan hidupnya? Entahlah.

Waktu untuk Gaara hidup terasa membeku setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Apalagi saat memulai penyelidikan siapa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menjadi sekarang, Gaara benar-benar murka mengetahui pelakunya. Gaara tidak peduli jika harga saham perusahaan-perusahaan dibawa naungan keluarganya anjlok. Gaara juga tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya hampir menikahi pembunuh.

Namun Gaara membuktikan jika tanpa bantuan dari perusahaan saingan itu, perusahaan keluarganya bisa bangkit. Apalagi Gaara benar-benar bertekad membuat perusahaan saingannya itu jatuh bangkrut karena membuat gadis itu mengalami hal yang seharusnya tidak dialaminya.

Dan Gaara tidak merasa keberatan jika menunggu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun asalkan gadis itu bisa membuka matanya, membalas perkataannya dan tertawa mengejeknya seolah Gaara adalah seorang pecundang sejati. Tidak apa, Gaara tidak akan membantah perkataan perempuan itu.

Sebenarnya jalan yang dipilih Gaara ini apakah benar-benar menyiksa gadis itu?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya Gaara tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dan karena hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi, Gaara bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit lagi karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari liburnya. Sudah lima tahu kegiatannya seperti ini, setiap hari sepulang kerja akan berada di rumah sakit sampai tengah malam lalu pulang dan setiap waktu libur, Gaara akan berada di rumah sakit seharian.

"Kesana lagi?" tanya Temari saat berpapasan dengan Gaara di tangga.

"Hm."

"Ini sudah lima tahun Gaara. Apa sebaiknya kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Masih berani mengatakan hal itu sementara kau yang mendukung orang itu untuk bertunangan pada orang yang bertanggung jawab pada Hinata?"

Temari bungkam, Gaara tidak peduli dan meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja. Bahkan Gaara sudah tidak menganggap orang-orang dirumahnya sebagai keluarga sejak lima tahun lalu. Sejak hari dimana Gaara mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada gadis itu.

Gaara berjalan menuju taman untuk bertemu dengan tukang kebunnya. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih atau apapun, Gaara mengambil sebuah bunga mawar merah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Gaara hanya tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukai mawar merah dan Gaara membawakannya setiap hari agar ketika gadis itu sadar, dia bisa melihat bunga segar itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa saat melihat Gaara sudah berada di ruangan gadis itu. Naruto hanya memeriksa gadis itu dan menghela nafas karena tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti selama ini. Namun melirik Gaara yang menatapnya tajam, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

"Semoga dia memenuhi harapanmu," itu yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara menarik salah satu kursi yang ada disana, menatap gadis itu dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu. Gaara tidak peduli jika omongannya hanya berakhir seperti monolog, karena memang itukah yang dilakukannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau bilang jika ada masalah, aku boleh menceritakannya padamu dan kau akan membantuku."

Masih diam, tidak ada tanggapan apapun.

"Aku sudah bercerita padamu sejak tahu kau disini, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya. Kau ternyata lebih brengsek dariku."

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan apapun.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa hidup tanpa petunjukmu. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak bertemu denganmu jika pada akhirnya seperti ini."

Gaara menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Pucat dan dingin, meskipun tangan gadis itu memang dingin dari awalnya. Namun tidak sedingin yang Gaara rasakan sekarang.

"Kau seperti peta bagiku, membuatku tidak tersesat dalam kehidupan ini. Namun kali ini aku akan menjadi petamu untuk kembali kemari."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Gaara menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat dan memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak akan pernah gadis itu sadari. Mungkin gadis itu akan menertawakannya saat melihat tatapan itu, namun Gaara tidak peduli asalkan gadis itu hidup. Asalkan gadis itu berbicara lagi padanya.

Gaara merasakan semua di sekelilingnya berputar dan tidak lama kemudian Gaara merasakan kegelapan. Namun setelah Gaara jatuh tertidur, genggaman tangan itu mulai dibalas oleh gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara terbangun dan menyadari hari sudah malam. Bahkan Gaara tidak sadar telah jatuh tertidur, meskipun dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Saat mencoba membuat tubuhnya yang kaku menjadi sedikit rileks, Gaara melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi. Bukannya Gaara sudah mulai percaya pada perkataan Naruto jika gadis itu tidak akan bisa bangun lagi, tapi posisi gadis itu yang sudah bisa mendudukkan dirinya sendiri itu membuat Gaara tidak paham.

"Hinata? Ini benar-benar kau? Bukan mimpi?"

"Iya, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

"Oh ya? Berapa lama aku disini? Kuharap tidak lama karena aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku. Ah iya, dia pasti sekarang sedang marah-marah karena aku membuatnya menunggu. Haaa— dasar lelaki yang emosinya pendek."

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat mendengarkannya mengatakan apapun dengan lancar. Lalu tatapan gadis itu penuh selidik dan perasaan Gaara mendadak tidak enak.

"Tuan siapapun namamu, karena aku tidak tahu namamu, apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke tempat temanku? Yah, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku datang terlambat," gadis itu tersenyum seolah perkataannya itu adalah benar dan Gaara tidak dikenali sebagai teman yang dia anggap tengah menunggunya.

"Dia pasti mengerti kenapa kau terlambat."

"Hahaha ... Kau belum bertemu dengannya. Dia itu mudah terbawa emosi dan sangat sensitif terhadap perkataanku. Padahal kan yang aku katakan itu benar adanya."

Gaara mengamati gadis itu yang tengah menggerutu itu. Apa benar-benar gadis itu tidak mengenalinya?

"Kau ... Tidak mengenaliku?"

Gadis itu menatap Gaara dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang dilemparkan pertanyaan itu. "Eh? Iya. Kau siapa ya?"

"Aku Gaara, teman yang kau bilang tadi emosinya labil dan kau disini sudah lima tahun lamanya."

Gadis itu memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum tertawa dengan keras. Bahkan saking kerasnya, gadis itu bahkan meneteskan air mata.

"Tuan, ini terlalu lucu. Aku bahkan yakin jika hari ini masih tanggal 18 Oktober 2009. Tidak mungkin aku pingsan selama lima tahun."

Gaara paham kalau ini terasa seperti lelucon. Tapi lima tahun lalu Gaara juga ada di posisi ini, posisi dimana merasa jika gadis itu hanya mempermainkannya.

"Eh, kok rambutku jadi pendek? Lalu kenapa rambutku jadi sekasar dan sebau ini?"

Gadis itu menggerutu tentang rambutnya lalu menyeritkan kening melihat semua alat bantu yang menempel diseluruh tubuhnya. Melepaskan masker oksigen dan seluruh peralatan untuk bertahan hidup, kecuali jarum infus karena infus itu masih penuh.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sekarang tanggal 23 November 2014 dan kau baru bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Meskipun semua orang bilang kau _brain death_."

"Tidak mungkin!" serunya sambil tertawa, namun matanya tidak berbohong. Berusaha seperti apapun menyangkal, bukti disekitarnya membuktikannya. Tubuhnya yang kurus, rambutnya yang tidak terawat lagi dan televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh Gaara yang menampilkan berita yang mengatakan jika hari ini adalah tanggal 23 November 2014.

"Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku bukan pembohong."

Gadis itu menangis dan terus merancau ingin bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama Gaara. Bukan tangisan yang ingin dilihat Gaara jika gadis itu membuka matanya lagi dan membuat Gaara memeluknya untuk memenangkannya meskipun gadis itu memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara! Ini masih 18 Oktober 2009, bukan 23 november 2014 seperti katamu!"

"Aku Gaara, Hinata," bisik Gaara yang sekarang merasa frustrasi tidak bisa dikenali oleh gadis ini. Apa sebenarnya efek dari _brain death_ seperti Ini?

"Tidak mungkin! Gaara yang aku kenal tidak akan memelukku. Yang aku tahu Gaara tidak mau menemuiku lagi dan mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar. Jadi kau pasti bukan Gaara!"

Gaara diam, namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu masih berusaha berontak dan tidak menerima kenyataan jika dia tertidur selama 5 tahun dan divonis _brain death_. Dia seorang dokter dan tahu apa maksudnya _brain death_. Otak yang mati, sementara tubuhnya masih bekerja. _Brain death_ itu lebih mengerikan dari kematian. Karena kematian itu pasti, sementara _brain death_ itu ibarat seseorang ingin mati tapi tubuhnya menghalangi untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kali ini aku yang akan membimbingmu untuk kembali ke jalurmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan dahulu terhadapku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Aku adalah petamu sekarang. Kali ini aku akan menolongmu keluar dari kebingungan ini. Karena pada dasarnya kita harus saling menolong jika tersesat bukan?_

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

**Ming... Aku nulis apaan sih? -_-) *gagal paham dengan tulisannya yang satu ini***

**Salahkan saja racun yang bernama lagu Maroon 5 yang berjudul MAPS. Aku gagal move on dari lagu ini sejak pertama kali dengar di hape teman. Tanggung jawab kau Gi-chan! ;;_;;**

**Dan buat penyelenggara challenge ini, maaf saya acak-acak event kece ini dengab fanfic absurd ini. Serius, 6k dan gak tahu point apa yang sebenarnya mau disampaikan oleh bang Gaara ini ;;_;;)**

**Gak berharap ada yang paham maksud fanfic ini yang kadar **_**romance**_** nyaris tidak ada ini. Dan jangan pinta sequel karena aku gak bakalan mau nulis lagi karena gak ada ide serta mau maso ke deadline kampret :"))**

**Smeileng**

**23/08/2014**

**P.S: You Are the Apple of My Eye itu novel yang dituliskan dari sisi seorang lelaki. Ceritanya bagus dan sudah difilmkan serta menjadi **_**box office**_** di Taiwan, Cina dan Singapura :3**


End file.
